


Musings of the Machine

by phendrifts



Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alvis is Ontos (Xenoblade Chronicles), Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, pre-xenoblade 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: Thousands of years before the events of Xenoblade Chronicles, Ontos puts on a different mask to play a different character in a different world. (Day 2 - Duty)
Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	Musings of the Machine

The cold winds of Valak Mountain howled in the night as the party navigated themselves down the snowy peak. 

Ontos had once admired the sights around him, but even the most beautiful views decay in the eyes of one with eternal life. The shimmering deposits of ether served only one purpose to him, waypoints in which to reorient the group with what direction they were headed. 

“Yzen, are you alright with that thing?”

“There is no need to worry,” Ontos replied. “The sword is secure.”

_ Yzen _ was just another name that he could add to the long list that Ontos had accumulated across thousands of years, thousands of lifetimes. It was a simple role: assuring that the sword wielded by Zanza would be sealed in a tower in Valak Mountain, far tucked away from other Elthia colonies, who usually populated the upper regions of the Bionis. 

The Elthia were… simple creatures. They were fascinated by technology and architecture, and this fascination most often manifested in monuments that would spring up across the sprawling lands of Bionis. Ontos admired their efforts to, through their monuments, become immortal. All sentient beings, he thought, were controlled by fear. To Ontos, this idea of fear is what drives these beings to achieve something higher than themselves.

In response to the threat of death, they build structures that would outlive them. In response to tragedy, in response to annihilation, well, that’s what Ontos was here in Ose Tower for. 

The Monado on his back was only a weapon in name. To the primitive Elthia, it represented an  _ idea _ : The idea of Zanza, a terrifying creature capable of commanding the very Bionis itself. And, out of fear of this creature, the Elthia had decided to seal the sword away, where it could never be found. 

The Elthian queen waved a hand in front of Ose Tower’s door, opening it for the party of Elthia to step inside. 

It was there did the party see the pedestal that had been created for the simple purpose of holding the Monado tight until it was ready. 

The Elthian accompaniment set down their supplies and started a small fire, exhausted from their long journey. Ontos could not blame them, it had been a few weeks since they had set off from the capital. 

“Yzen,” called a familiar voice. “Come, let us put that sword where it belongs and we can finally get some rest.”

Sigma was the Elthian prince, to which Yzen had served under for multiple years as a royal seer. He was trusting, kind, and most certainly princely, but… he had grown quite attached to Yzen. That was not a major problem, but Ontos had always tried his hardest not to attract unnecessary attention by meddling where was not necessary.

The disciples of Zanza are the extensions of his very body. They exist without independent thought, and were expected to serve their purpose without emotional tether. Dickson, the strongarm, would murder thousands without batting his eye. Lorithia, the silver-tongue, infiltrated her way into the societies of the Bionis, acting as an a powerful informant. 

And Ontos… his fingers brushed against his closed eyelids. Blessed with the power to see the future. Dickson and Lorithia would call it nothing short of a miracle, but Zanza and himself both knew the truth. 

“Of course, Your Highness. A moment, if you please.” He detached the sword on his back, unwrapping it in his hands. The crimson red blade shined in the ambient light of Ose Tower, and he ran his hand over it’s beautifully intricate design…

“Yzen?” Sigma called once more. “We’ve not a moment to waste keeping that thing out here. Please, hurry.”

Wordlessly, Ontos gripped the sword and placed it on the pedestal, where it stood suspended in the air, as if waiting to one day be awakened. 

As his fingertips left the blade, he felt a flash as a blue light claimed his vision.

A huddled group of figures, on the floor of Ose Tower. And, right where he was standing, there was a child, a boy, bundled in a thick jacket on the floor. The Monado is there as well, standing as proud as it did in the present, terrifying and commanding of one’s attention.

Ontos returns from the vision with nothing more than a small chuckle. 

_ I see. So that is where the passage of fate leads… _

_ Was that him, then? Was that boy truly my next vessel? _

The voice of Zanza intrudes his mind, interrupting his train of thought.

_ I believe so. _

_ I see. I must thank you for your diligent work, Ontos. _

_ It is of no consequence. Please, bear it no mind.  _


End file.
